jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
0A5 - New Wallonia
0A5 Repose D'Adam The Portal is hidden in what we'd call the Olentangy Indian Caverns near the Small town of Dublin, Ohio. The small village is known as Repose D'Adam. It's a small farming village where people grow stuff and then raft it down the Scioto River to Fort Columbus for resale. Horses and sails are the main forms of transportation. State of the art weapons ar muzzle loading muskets and cannon, with black gun powder. Daily Life looks like the colonial colonial era The Wynnadotte The Wynnadotte Indians live and trade in the area, having taken up many western ways and clothes. The Wynadotte population is scattered, but not oppressed by English Speaking colony in the area. All guns tools and clothing are as avaqilable to indian people as to colonials in Fort Columbus. The Wynadotte favor the French and tend to speak French, as well as their own Wynadot language and English, necessary for trade at Fort Clomubus. The Iriquois Iriquois warriors are "Allied" to the English, and range into the frontier "Enforcing" English rule in the area, While Algonquin groups raid for New France. Divergence from Prime This Alt Diverges in the late 1400 The Ming Dynasty Begins a large exploration/exploitation push that runs head long into the European push. The Subsequent 600 years have been ones of imperial eb and flow as european powers Race China and each other for a piece of the global pie. New Wallonia Roughly occupying the same area as Ohio in Prime, New Wallonia was reinforced by Belgian colonists and solidly claimed for Belgium and/or France, depending on the health of their alliance at the time. New Wallonia is frequently threatened by the English Speaking state of Virgina, But can sometimes depend on the Free State of Pennsylvania to counter weight the aggressive Virginians. To the south Upper Louisianna to the southwest New Corsica border New Wallonia. To the west various Illinois territories are seen. to the North Lake Erie connects New Wallonia to New York, the Detroit territory and New France. To the far west are the plains where nomads hunt buffalo and trade the meat, hide and bones for trade goods. Further west one encounters Chinese settlements. Iriquois Encounter 12 Iriquois have arrived in Adam's rest and have made themselves at home. This is a bad thing - they are English allied irregulars. Repose D'Adam is a French Aligned town. The Iriquois are acting like thugs. They'll drink all the booze in town, eat what they want, "Inspect: each hose for valuables. The town natives are braced for a bad time. Women, Girls and children are being slid out of town to the country side. The Iriquois guys have realized there are no Algonquin and no Colonial forces to fight them off. The List of Iriquois Warriors in this Encounter promises to be boring Game System Crunch - posted here only to be available in case I have to Run without my Laptop. Category:Alts Category:Node 0 Category:Encounters